Owlstar
(fullbody is by emme, headshot is by lee) ❝ There are crimes of passion and crimes of logic. The boundary between them is not clearly defined. ❞ — Albert Camus Owlstar is a light brown tabby she-cat with a white dash on her chest and yellow eyes. She is clever, collected, logical, blunt, nonchalant, and aloof. She is currently the leader of SkyClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Pixie-bob(father) x American Shorthair(mother) Description: Owlstar is a light brown tabby, with her fur crisscrossed by muddy-colored stripes. She has a wide, pale yellow gaze that is often vacant, as she tends to stare into space. The base of her tail and most of her chest are white, while her face is beige. Palette: : = Base (#523724) : = Markings (#331E0F) : = Other Markings (#E8DCD4) : = Eyes (#D2C653) : = Inner Ears (#8E5E4E) : = Nose (#481C0A) : = Tongue (#8E5E4E) : = Pawpads (#481C0A) Voice: Smooth and unemotional- not particularly high, but not quite low either. Her voice tends to sound the same regardless of her mood, with some exceptions. Scent: Lemon zest, with a hint of smoke. Gait: Steady and direct, with a clear purpose. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Clever -' Owlstar is very clever, and known as the intellectual of her siblings. * '''+ Collected -''' She's very calm and collected in most situations, and is rarely one to visibly react. * '''± Logical -''' Owlstar thinks with her head over her heart, most times. This can backfire, but can also be helpful. * '''± Blunt -''' Owlstar is very blunt, and not one to sugar-coat things. This can be helpful, but she may accidentally hurt the feelings of others. * '''− Nonchalant -''' Owlstar is very nonchalant and doesn't tie herself down by making her side on something very clear. * '''− Aloof -''' Owlstar can also be very distant and distracted from what's important, often focused on minor details. '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Quailflight, Barkpelt, Olivekit, Eaglekit, Hazelbranch, Drizzlefoot Age Range: 0-6 moons *Olivekit, Owlkit, and Eaglekit are born to Barkpelt and her mate Quailflight in the SkyClan nursery. *Hazelbranch and Drizzlefoot begin to kit-sit the trio for Quailflight and Barkpelt. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Olivepaw, Owlpaw, Rockystar, Hazelbranch, Drizzlestar, Jackalcry Age Range: 6-12 moons *Olivepaw, Owlpaw, and Eaglepaw are granted apprenticeship by Rockystar at 6 moons of age. Owlpaw is assigned Spiderstep as her mentor. *Jackalcry is killed on patrol after getting in a skirmish with a ShadowClan patrol. Owlpaw is present at his death in the medicine den, where he dies due to blood loss. Only herself, Olivepaw, Eaglepaw, and Hazelbranch are in the den at the time of his death. 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Eaglepaw, Olivepaw, Drizzlestar, Spiderstep, Ospreypaw, Blacknut, Poppynose, Ashblossom Age Range: 12-16 moons *Owlpaw had her warrior ceremony alongside Swallowpaw. This resulted in her becoming a warrior before her two siblings, as Olivepaw chose to remain an apprentice for slightly longer and Eaglepaw hadn't passed his assessment. *The two new warriors were dubbed Owlgaze and Swallowstreak. *To her own surprise as well as that of some of her Clanmates, she received Ospreypaw as an apprentice despite her youth. *She meets a warrior named Poppynose, and they start to fall in love after an impromptu date at the Skywatcher Oak. *A moon after his ceremony, Ospreypaw decides to climb the Skywatcher Oak on his own. Owlgaze sees him, and although she tries to get to him in time, they both fall from the top of the tree. They hold onto each other on the way down, and he breaks her fall- as a consequence, he dies, thereby saving her life. *Drizzlestar is driven out of the Clan by Blacknut, her uncle and the vehement leader of the traditionalist party. Alongside her sister, Olivebranch, Owlgaze is appointed as one of his second-in-commands. Due to his unpopularity and harsh policies, she loses the trust of many of her Clanmates, who believe that she supports their mistreatment. *Realizing that the life of her non-traditionalist brother, Eaglepaw, could be put at risk, she makes the fateful decision to conspire with an anarchist reformer named Ashblossom. Together, the duo plan how to bring Blacknut down. *Owlgaze, Eaglepaw and Olivebranch's eldest sister, Hazelbranch, disappears. It is assumed that she went to look for Drizzlestar, and she does not return. *Drizzlestar returns to camp, completely emaciated and covered in Hazelbranch's blood. He and Blacknut fight in front of the Clan, and he is viciously mauled before their eyes. As a result of his wounds, he loses all his remaining lives. *Blacknut is swarmed upon by the Clan as a whole and killed. While she gained the trust of many reformers, she lost the faith of her best friend and former mentor, Spiderstep, who attacked her during the fight. 'Leadership' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Age Range: 16 moons-present *As Owlgaze is one of the few cats in a position to lead after the brutal conflict, she leaves to get her nine lives despite her wounds. When she returns to camp, newly dubbed Owlstar, her first action as a leader is to pass out from exhaustion. Owlstar's Nine Lives Relationships 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s) ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Owl by lee.png|By: Lee ENW Owlpaw Fullbody.png|By: Eli The roads we share.png|By: Berd Unknown.png|By: CloudyRoses HRcontestthing.png|By: Lyndeer Banneraaa.png|By: Arte __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:SkyClan Category:Leader